The primary goal of this proposed UPR: Project Research Infrastructure Pathway Centered on Oral Health Disparities (RIPCOHD) is to address the building of the infrastructure and capacity of the University of Puerto Rico School of Dentistry (UPRSD) for the conduct, collaboration, and promotion of research. Additionally, Project RIPCOHD will contribute to reducing oral health disparities, with a special emphasis on the disease of dental caries. These goals will be achieved through collaboration with the UPR Research Centers in Minority Institutions and New York University College of Dentistry. The goal will be sustainable in terms of the establishment of research resources, the development of a critical mass of researchers, the enhancement of a research culture within both the faculty and administration at UPRSD, and the expansion of grantsmanship/collaborations with other institutions that will lead to the research aimed at reducing oral health disparities. The specific aims are to: 1) assess, plan, and implement research infrastructure and capacity limitations at the UPRSD, 2) develop collaborative research partnerships, 3) plan, develop & initiate preliminary research projects that enhance the capacity of faculty to successfully compete for funded grant activity on oral health disparities, 4) develop and implement faculty research career development activities, 5) prepare and submit a future infrastructure development grant to continue the research capacity development. The Project Director will be responsible for the successful completion of this project. An Internal Advisory Committee of UPRSD personnel will support him in the activities of Project RIPCOHD, and an External Science and Program Advisory Committee of six senior-level researchers will advise, monitor & evaluate the activities of this project. In Phase I, the limitations of the UPRSD's research and career development environment will be assessed, enhancement plans developed & implemented. In Phase II, UPRSD researchers will be mentored through projects having the potential to support funded research. Research career development activities will be formalized, and a follow-on infrastructure proposal submitted. A successful research center on oral health disparities will be the outcome of these activities.